Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars/Heat B
Heat B of Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars was the second of sixteen heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars. The episode featuring Heat B was originally broadcast on November 9, 2003 on Five. *This heat contained four robots that would become very successful in Roaming Robots - Kan Opener and Barbaric Response, in addition to future champions Big Nipper and Terrorhurtz. However, Kan Opener fell in Round 1 for the third time in a row, and Barbaric Response also lost in Round 1. Terrorhurtz, the seeded machine, withdrew from the competition, making Big Nipper the only Roaming Robots machine to pass the first round. *This heat contained three judges decisions, all of which contained The Grim Reaper. The only two matches not to go to the judges contained Jackson Wallop. *The two heat finalists in this heat lost to the winner and runner-up of Series 5 (Razer and Bigger Brother) in their only other appearances. *This episode was released by The Sun to promote Jetix and Fox Kids. Competing robots Newcomers Gyrobot From Swindon, Wiltshire *Team Members: Steve Wood & Neil Solomon *Weight: 100kg *Dimensions: 0.20m x 0.71m x 0.71m *Power: 3 x 750W electric motors *Weapons: Spinning body *Strengths: Invertible *Weaknesses: Lack of experience Veterans Barbaric Response From Horsham, West Sussex *Team Members: Zac Barber, Damian Barber & Bruce Barber *Weight: 99kg *Dimensions: 0.45m x 0.89m x 1.03m *Power: 2 x 750W electric motors *Weapons: Body flipper *Strengths: Effective flipper *Weaknesses: Weak armour Big Nipper From Colne, Lancashire *Team Members: Graeme Dawson, Mark Lumb & Harold Lumb *Weight: 100kg *Dimensions: 0.19m x 1.02m x 0.95m *Power: 3 x 800W electric motors *Weapons: Lifting arm with crusher *Strengths: Strong armour *Weaknesses: Exposed wheels Jackson Wallop From Southampton, Hampshire *Team Members: Bernie Ryder, Helen Thorpe & Graeme McNulty *Weight: 88kg *Dimensions: 0.33m x 1.20m x 1.20m *Power: 3 x 750W electric motors *Weapons: Spinning arm *Strengths: Destructive weapon *Weaknesses: No srimech Kan Opener From Whilton, Northamptonshire *Team Members: Andy Kane, Tom Kane & Alistair O'Neil *Weight: 98kg *Dimensions: 0.24m x 1.63m x 1.17m *Power: 2 x 750W electric motors *Weapons: Hydraulic jaws *Strengths: Interchangeable jaws *Weaknesses: Never got past round 1 Killerkat From Bampton, Oxfordshire *Team Members: Christopher Arnell, Linda Underwood & Dale Underwood *Weight: 100kg *Dimensions: 0.65m x 1.06m x 0.74m *Power: 3 x 24V electric motors *Weapons: Spinning disc *Strengths: Steel chassis *Weaknesses: High ground clearance Terrorhurtz (seeded 3rd) From Oxford, Oxfordshire *Team Members: John Reid, Nicholas Lynch & James Lynch *Weight: 99kg *Dimensions: 0.50m x 1.25m x 1.05m *Power: 2 x 1000W electric motors *Weapons: Double-headed axe *Strengths: Highly aggressive *Weaknesses: Unpredictable spasms :Note: Terrorhurtz never made it into the arena and as such its most recent stats were never revealed. The stats shown here are correct as of Extreme Series 2. The Grim Reaper From Bogner Regis, West Sussex *Team Members: Simon Smith, Gary Smith, Charlie Smith and 'Death' *Weight: 99kg *Dimensions: 0.25m x 0.66m x 0.88m *Power: 24V electric motor *Weapons: Flipper *Strengths: Very quick *Weaknesses: None - almost invincible Round 1 Kan Opener vs The Grim Reaper vs Big Nipper vs Barbaric Response The Grim Reaper quickly tried to get underneath Kan Opener, but was unable to flip it. Meanwhile, Barbaric Response had more success in getting underneath Big Nipper and tossed it a short distance across the arena. Kan Opener then grabbed hold of Barbaric Response, while The Grim Reaper tried to flip the Barber family's machine. The Grim Reaper then flipped Big Nipper over, but it was invertible and carried on going. The Grim Reaper then wedged under Big Nipper and pushed it into the arena wall while Barbaric Response, still being gripped by Kan Opener, was pushed around the arena. Big Nipper then used its lifting weapon to get underneath The Grim Reaper and pushed it into an angle grinder, but The Grim Reaper escaped. Big Nipper then turned its attentions to Barbaric Response, which was still being held by Kan Opener, despite the attempts by Growler to separate the machines. Growler then activated the pit release button with all four robots perilously close to the edge of the pit, but Big Nipper and The Grim Reaper scampered away to continue their duel. Kan Opener desperately tried to push Barbaric Response into the pit in the last few seconds, but Barbaric Response resisted and cease was called. As The Grim Reaper's mascot watched over the judges' table, the judges made their decision and went for The Grim Reaper and Big Nipper. Qualified: The Grim Reaper & Big Nipper Terrorhurtz (3) vs Jackson Wallop vs Gyrobot vs Killerkat Before the battle, Terrorhurtz arrived at the studio with technical difficulties which could not be fixed in time to enter the arena, so it withdrew from the competition (on the show itself, it was shown as a disqualification). The battle itself started slowly as the three remaining robots all needed time to charge up their spinning weapons. Killerkat and Jackson Wallop eventually came together, but no damage was done to either machine. Gyrobot then attacked Killerkat, having charged up to full spinning speed, and immobilised one side of the Killerkat machine, leaving it only able to turn in a circle. Gyrobot and Jackson Wallop both attacked Killerkat with their spinning weapons and Killerkat stopped moving altogether. One more attack from Jackson Wallop threw Killerkat onto its side and Gyrobot pushed it onto the flame pit, setting its fur on fire as Refbot counted it out. Killerkat was then placed on the arena flipper and thrown across the arena before cease was eventually called. Qualified: Jackson Wallop & Gyrobot Round 2 Gyrobot vs The Grim Reaper The Grim Reaper started quickly and flipped Gyrobot before it had a chance to spin up to full speed. The invertible Gyrobot moved towards the CPZ, where it was flipped once again by The Grim Reaper and both robots escaped from Sir Killalot. Gyrobot kept backing away from its opponent in an attempt to get up to full spinning speed, but The Grim Reaper pursued it and flipped it once again, before slamming it into the arena wall. The Grim Reaper then pushed Gyrobot into the CPZ, where it was met by Sir Killalot and Cassius Chrome, but it was able to escape. Gyrobot continued to run away from The Grim Reaper and slammed into the arena wall in the process. The Grim Reaper then activated the pit release button, and continued to flip Gyrobot around the arena. The Grim Reaper pushed Gyrobot into the arena wall, and tried to flip it out of the arena, but was unsuccessful. Cease was called with both robots still active and the judges went for The Grim Reaper. Winner: The Grim Reaper Big Nipper vs Jackson Wallop Jackson Wallop moved towards Big Nipper, but its spinning arm was too high off the ground to hit Big Nipper. Jackson Wallop then backed away and slammed into the arena wall three times, destroying the pit release button on the third impact. Big Nipper then pushed Jackson Wallop into an angle grinder but Jackson Wallop escaped. Big Nipper ran into Jackson Wallop again, wedging one of its claws into Jackson Wallop's tyre in the process, causing the tyre to fall off the machine. Jackson Wallop now had very little control and came under attack from Shunt and Dead Metal, taking heavy damage from the latter. Big Nipper then slammed Jackson Wallop into the corner of the arena, and Jackson Wallop took further damage from Dead Metal. Finally, Dead Metal grabbed hold of Jackson Wallop and pushed it into the pit of oblivion. Winner: Big Nipper Final The Grim Reaper vs Big Nipper Big Nipper got its lifting arms underneath The Grim Reaper and carried it across the arena, before The Grim Reaper fell off. The Grim Reaper then flipped Big Nipper over in the CPZ and Cassius Chrome came in to attack. The Grim Reaper continued to flip Big Nipper over, but Big Nipper kept on going and got underneath The Grim Reaper once again, pushing into the CPZ and up against the arena wall. The Grim Reaper used its flipper to right itself but then took damage from Sgt. Bash. The Grim Reaper escaped but Big Nipper pushed it back into the CPZ and then ran away, with The Grim Reaper quickly pursuing. Big Nipper then got underneath The Grim Reaper and pushed it into the arena wall one more time before cease was called. The decision went to the judges and they went for The Grim Reaper. Heat Winner: The Grim Reaper Special Event Between Round 1 and Round 2 of each heat (except Heat I), a 'Special Event' was shown. For Heat B, it was a featherweight battle featuring robots weighing no more than 12kg. In the first of three qualifiers, seven robots entered the arena, with two qualifying for the final later in the series. Rip vs Kitty vs Alpha vs Mini Maul vs G2 vs Prince of Awe vs Cygnus Qualified: Rip & Prince of Awe Category:The Seventh Wars Category:Episodes to contain an OotA Category:Episodes in which two robots fought twice